kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
21st Chojin Olympics: The Big Fight
Title: *Year: 1981 *Champion: Kinnikuman �� *Runner-Up: Warsman �� *3rd Place: Ramenman �� *4th Place: Wolfman *Tournament Chairman: Harabote Muscle Preliminary Rounds Round 1: Chojin Sieve *Chojin from one country a placed in a giant sieve which jiggles up and down to throw out all of the overweight and underweight Chojin. Only Chojin of good physical shape will pass. Harabote got carried a way with it and after doing the prelimin for Germany, he placed all other countries in there at once. (100,000 competitors) Round 2: 50 Meter Gasoline Power Swim *Just as the title says, Chojin swim a 50 meter lap through gasoline. Four Chojin go into one of four lanes. Five seconds after the start of the swim, the pool is lit one fire. Each swimmer will head to the little peeing boy fire extinguisher on the other side. But if they're not fast enough the flames will over take them. If the Chojin swims the 50 meters and pull the cork on the statue, it will activate and the fire will be put out safely. (100 competitors) Round 3: Shinkansen Attack *Chojin push a Shinkansen (bullet train) as far as they can to different districts in Japan. (Between 91 and 52 competitors) *The Chojin is disqualified if: ** 1. If the train falls over ** 2. If the chojin passes the train line. ** 3. If the chojin touches the train once it's left their hand. * The 50 chojin with the farthest records pass the round. Round 4: 50km Roller Skate Race *The Chojin put on roller skates and must run a 50 km roadway for 10 laps. There are no rules, thus fighting on the course is completelty allowed. The first 12 to complete the course pass qualify for the finals. (50 competitors) Finals Participants |10=Brocken Jr. |11='Ramenman' |12='Wolfman' |13=Cubeman |14=Benkiman |15='Kinnikuman' |16='Warsman' |17=Teapackman |20=Watchman |21='Brocken Jr.' |26=Mindpuzzleman |27='Cubeman' |30='Kinnikuman' |31=King Cobra }} Matches First Round ;Cubeman vs. Mindpuzzleman ;Warsman vs. Teapackman ;Brocken Jr. vs. Watchman ;Kinnikuman vs. King Cobra Quarter Finals Round ;Wolfman vs. Cubeman ;Ramenman vs. Brocken Jr. ;Warsman vs. Pentagon ;Kinnikuman vs. Benkiman Semi-Finals ;Kinnikuman vs. Wolfman ;Warsman vs. Ramenman Finals ;Kinnikuman vs. Warsman Competitors B''' * The Baron Potato * Beauty Rhodes (USA) * Benkiman (Inca Empire) * Brocken Jr. (West Germany) '''C * Cactusman (Mexico) * Canadianman (Canada) * Cassava * Cubeman (Hungary) * Cucumberman D''' * Devil Magician (Spain) '''E * Eelman F''' * The Fishers (Brazil) '''H * Hellblock (Great Britain) J''' * Jawsman (Australia) * Jean Steamboard (France) * Jesse Maivia (USA) '''K * Kani Base (Italy) * King Cobra (India) * Kinnikuman (Japan) L''' * Lankyman '''M * Machine Hansen (Greece) * Mindpuzzleman (Norway) O''' * Octopusman * Oilman (Saudi Arabia) '''P * Pentagon (USA) * Pimiento * Puripuriman (Cameroon) R''' * Ramenman (China) '''S * Sazae King * Shrimpman * Skull Bozu (USA) * Smileman (Kenya) * Specialman (USA) * Squid Devil T''' * Teapackman (Sri Lanka) * Terryman (USA) * Tileman (France) * Tobaccoman '''W * Warsman (USSR) * Watchman (Switzerland) * Wolfman (Japan) Category:Choujin Olympics